Coincidences
by Alice Bekett
Summary: Spock and Murphy's Law,is there any more i can say? story better than summary,please R and R!
1. Back

Coincidences

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or any of its characters.

* * *

" Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Sulu."

" Yes sir."

The ship rattled.

" Are we out of this asteroid field yet, Mr. Spock?"

" No"- Spock broke off as the ship clashed into an asteroid that sent the ship rolling to the left.

Spock lost his footing, sailed into the red bar. And hit his lower back _hard_ on one of its corners. Spock's eyes widened. Then, he hit the floor.

" Are you okay, Spock?"

Spock didn't answer.

Jim pressed the comm button.

" Bones, get up here, something's wrong with Spock."

" I'll be right there."

(Several minutes later)

Bones was scanning Spock. He got to his back and then gave a sympathetic chuckle, and the whistled.

" What is it?" Jim asked.

" Spock, can you get in your chair?" Bones asked softly.

Spock nodded. Leaning on the bar, he got up and hobbled over to his chair. He sat down, leaning forward slightly, so his back didn't touch the chair.

Bones took some more scans.

" They'll live Spock, they're bark green and yellow, but they'll live."

" What!" Jim asked, now totally confused.

Bones smiled and applied some pressure. Spock straitened and tensed.

" Doctor." He said in a strained voice.

" If you want, I can give you something for the pain and swelling."

" That would be pleasing."

Bones nodded, then ignoring the strange looks he and Spock were getting, they left.

" I wonder what that was about." Sulu said, turning back to his station.

Uhura chuckled sympathetically. " Poor Spock."

" Why?" Jim asked.

Uhura flushed. " Well, um. Not all of his reproductive systems are where yours are. And besides, he's Vulcan."

Jim's mouth went slack, and then he started to laugh.

* * *

(Later)

Spock stiffly walked back to the bridge. The painkillers Dr. McCoy had given him were working well; as was the anti-nausea drug he'd mixed it with.

When he went on to the bridge, everyone was trying not to laugh at him after that.

And since then, no one ever touched his back ever again.

* * *

How'd you like it? That idea has been floating around my head for a while, so I finally decided to post it. I wish to continue with this, just more one-shots with Murphy's Law working it's magic on our favorite Vulcan.

Enjoy!


	2. The Lovely Sound Of Music

Coincidences

Chapter Two

Spock was in his quarters, listening to his IPod. Therefore he didn't hear Bones enter his room. He was listening to _If U Seek Amy,_ By Britney Spears. It was really, really loud. Everything could be heard.

_All of the boys and all of the girls just begging to if u seek Amy._

The chorus resounded hollowly in the silent room. Spock had the faint impression of laughter; he turned his IPod off.

" My God, a _Vulcan_ listening to Britney Spears. I can't wait to tell Jim." Bone laughed.

" Was there a reason why you are here?"

" No, not really"- Bones broke off in trying to contain his laughter.

Spock just raised an eyebrow. " Then, if you would please leave." Spock walked up behind the Doctor and nerve pinched him, gently, he placed him on the floor. He pressed the com button.

" Sickbay, this is Spock Doctor McCoy has fainted in my room, will someone pick him up?"

" I'll be right up." The voice of Christine Chapel floated into the room.

* * *

(The next day)

" Hello Spock."

" Hello Doctor."

Bones was leaning up against the captain's chair when from Spock's station music began to play.

And if your heart stops beatingI'll be here wondering, did you get what you deserve?

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven _

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve? _

Jim looked at Spock, "are you listening to My Chemical Romance?"

" It would appear that way." Spock slid under his station to see his IPod hooked up to the speakers. He checked a sigh and started to try to unhook it.

_Fine, but if this is how you want it, you'll get it. _ Spock thought_, _He then switched the song to some old classic music.

_It was Mother and I who made this. _He remembered sadly. Then he set back to work.

" It's Admiral Pike, Sir. On the Veiwscreen." Uhura suddenly called.

"Put him on."

"_Hello Jim."_

" Hi Chris."

"_Spock!"_ Pike called.

Spock immediately tried to get up; instead he hit his head of the panel. He slid out from underneath it.

" Admiral." Spock said in greeting.

" _What are you listening to?"_

" Well, something my mother and I wrote, if you will excuse me." Spock slid back under.

" So, Jim, how is everything?"

"Okay ,how about you?"

"Fine. Spock, what are you doing?"

" Someone-he glared at the doctor from underneath the panel- went into my quarters and took my IPod, brought it down here and hooked it up to the speakers. I am unhooking it now."

Pike suppressed a smile. " Well, that person should be reprimanded."

Spock slid out enough to see Pike.

" Chris, I am a Vulcan, not an idiot. Please refrain from using sarcasm." He slid back under.

Chris' eyes widened. " You learned sarcasm? I'm so proud."

" I have been with Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. That should explain many of my problems." Spock said in the Vulcan equivalent of sadness.

Pike was laughing at that.

" Hey!" Jim and Bones exclaimed.

Bones shook the science station a little, changing the song.

I think you can do much better than me

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_And guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

Everyone stared for a moment.

" It seems I can not turn it off." Spock announced.

" Well, your human side is showing trough your music." Bones told him. He shook the station again.

_No mommy don't do _it_ again, don't do it again_

_I'll be a good boy_

_I'll be a good boy, I promise_

_No mommy, don't hit me! Ow!_

_Why'd you have to hit me like that, mommy?_

_Don't do it, you're hurting me- Ow Ow! _

_Why'd you have to be such a _bitch?

_Why can't you just fuck off and die?_

_Why can't you just fuck off and die?_

_Why can't you just leave here and die?_

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch_

_Fuck you!_

_I don't need this shit!_

_You stupid, sadistic, abusive fucking whore!_

_Would you like to see how it feels mommy-?_

The music finally shut off.

There was a pause and a muffled voice from under the science station said:

" _Damn"_

* * *

That's all for now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the music that is listed, same with the characters of Star Trek.

In Musical order:

_If U Seek Amy_ By Britney Spears

Dead! By My Chemical RomanceBetter Than Me By Hinder

And finally,

_Down With The Sickness_ By Disturbed.


	3. Damn the computers!

Coincidences

Disclaimer: Own nothing except the plot.

The computer was malfunctioning, not the type of malfunction that meant that the door's were hard-pressed to open; it was the really, really bad malfunction that made the temperature, gravity and circulation systems go haywire.

It was anti-gravity all over the ship; half the crew was stuck with space sickness. Spock floated his way to the bridge and the turbolift doors opened.

_C'mon, you can do this-it's only a three hour shift. Just push the nausea back and you'll be fine. _He told himself, he went to his station and crossed his legs in mid-air.

"Spock, you look a little greener then normal- are you okay?" Jim asked after studying the Vulcan.

"I am fine, Captain."

"You don't look okay. Are you sure?"

"I assure you my physical condition is manageable Captain."

Jim paused. "Please, if it's something contagious, please leave. We don't need anyone else si"- he broke off. "Are you space sick?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and let out an inaudible sigh. " I have rarely experienced weightlessness and have never enjoyed it. It is manageable, which is why I have answered your questions the way I have."

Jim looked at him and nodded, suppressing his mirth. _Poor Spock._ He thought.

**END**


	4. Is He Suposed To Be That Colour?

Coincidences

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but it's welcome to own me, well Spock is, Jim isn't. Ew.

It was just his luck.

There had been a slight epidemic of the flu going around, and when he had finally felt the telltale symptoms of nausea, disorientation and weakness, he ignored it, and put it into the back of his mind, like he had done with almost all the other times he had done when he was sick.

* * *

By the end of the day, he'd whished he hadn't.

"Spock, are you okay?" Jim asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask, Captain?"

"Well, with that flu bug going around, I noticed everyone's had it but you."

"My Vulcan blood, perhaps?"

"Bullshit!" Leonard McCoy stepped out of the turbolift.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me, Doctor?"

" Don't try to pull that, pointy eared hobgoblin!" Spock simply raised the other eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean, Doctor?"

"You bloody well know what I mean. You're nauseous, a little disoriented and even a little weak."

Spock didn't react. "Damn, Spock. Go to bed. We don't need everyone sick again." Jim said gently.

Spock stiffly walked to the turbolift, and swayed slightly.

* * *

After the doors swished shut Leonard _humphed._

"What?"

"I guessed."

"Good thing you did."

"I'll go check on him later." and with that, Leonard left.

Jim sighed and made a mental note to do so as well.

Spock was in his bathroom; dry heaving like mad.

"_Damn."_ He mumbled. His door chime rang.

"Enter"- Spock choked of as another round assaulted his body.

"Spock, where-?" Leonard broke off, as he turned and saw the heaving Vulcan.

"Spock.." He said gently. "How long have been in here?"

"Two point five-hours." Spock said in a voice that was the Vulcan equivalent of misery.

"C'mon, I take it there's nothing left for you to throw up?"

"Affirmative."

Spock slowly stood up, and when he almost fell, Leonard knew that he was sick, because when Leonard helped Spock to bed, Spock didn't comment.

"Here." He laid the Vulcan on the bed, and pulled his boots off. Spock coughed a little.

"How did you know?" Spock asked suddenly, as He slipped under the blankets in his full uniform.

"I guessed."

"Illogical."

"Hey, I was right, what if this had happened on the bridge?"

Spock's ears turned a light green.

"Yea, would not have been fun."

Spock nodded absently. He closed his eyes; the room was spinning.

"Tired?"

"Yes, I have not been this ill since I was young." Spock replied. He started to drift off when McCoy pulled the blankets over his weak and shivering body.

"Good night, Spock."

His reply was silence.

* * *

"How is he, Bones?" Jim asked at the mess hall later.

"When I left him, sleeping." Bones said through a mouthful of salad.

"Should I go check on him?"

"Knock yourself out. It saves me the trouble." Bones muttered as Jim finished eating.

Jim walked to the Vulcan's room and found it unlocked. He walked in and was bombarded by the heat.

"Spock?" He asked tentatively.

"Jim?" A raspy hoarse voice, which Jim barely recognized as Spock's asked.

"Spock, I came to check on you. Do you want anything?"

"No, Captain." Spock hoarsely replied as Jim walked into the small alcove that was his bedroom.

"Spock, do you _need_ anything?" Jim said, warning in his posture and laced through his voice.

Spock was quiet for a moment. "Water." He rasped. "Okay." Was the quiet reply.

Spock weakly sat up and closed his eyes against the dizziness. Jim handed him a cool glass of water. Spock sipped and put it on his bedside table and feeling uncomfortable, laid back again, fighting his growing headache.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Jim ventured.

Spock's face turned a slight yellow. "Jim, I request that you do not mention food."

"Okay, I can do that, but seriously, is there anything else you want?"

Spock shook his head. "No, but I appreciate the effort, Jim." Spock replied, closing his eyes.

Jim then realized that he was being dismissed.

End.


End file.
